


Exeunt Omnes

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Non-Famous Family Members As Characters, POV First Person, Retirement, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A great one calls it quits.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exeunt Omnes

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

I feel a heavy weight settle down on my chest, and I know who it is so I don't even bother opening my eyes. "Hmmmm Jana?" 

"So you're retiring, Daddy?" she asks, sitting on my chest and pulling up my eyelids. "I know you're awake, so stop pretending to snore." 

I push her off of me and sit up in bed. Jana reaches out and flattens my mussed up red hair. "Yes, I am, mon cherie. It is time for a new adventure, non?" 

"But I like it here," she whines, rolling onto her tummy and propping her chin up on her fists. The sunlight shimmers through her pale blonde hair, and for a moment, I can see a melding of myself and Michele in her. 

I smile. "It's just time, _cherie_." 

"But I don't want to leave my friends and my school, Daddy," she says giving me her puppy dog eyes, batting her long blonde lashes at me. 

"I'm sorry, honey. This old body just can't take the rigors of the season anymore." I ruffle her hair affectionately, and Jana sniffs back an onslaught of tears. "What's the matter, _petite chouette_?" 

"Daddy, I don't - I don't wanna leave Alex behind," Jana whimpers, pressing her small frame against my side. "He promised me we'd marry and run off and have a million little Tanguay babies, and if we go back to Canada, I won't be able to marry him! And I'm gonna miss Nolan and Callan! Who will Adam and Jennifer have babysit anymore, now that we're going away?!" 

"We'll still visit, Jana. It's not like we'll never see them again," I soothe, stroking her hair. 

"It won't be the _same_ , Daddy!" she cries, flinging herself off of me and pressing her small, heart-shaped face into Michele's pillow. She mumbles something into the pillow, and I brush her hair from the back of her neck. 

"Jana, I cannot understand when you mumble," I scold, gently. 

She turns over and glares at me with red-rimmed eyes, jutting out her bottom lip. "You _can't_ retire, Daddy. You're still the best goalie in the world. There's no one else as good as you." 

I smile in amusement at her exaggeration, but nod in agreement. "Of course, _cherie_. But is it not better to go out on top?" 

Jana pouts. "You just can't!" She leaps off of the bed and bounds down the stairs. 

Now that she's gone, I can finally acknowledge the dull, throbbing pain in my hip, and the soreness in my back. 

There is a soft knock on the door, and then, "Patrick? Joe and Adam are here." 

"What for?" I grumble at my wife, pretending to be half-asleep; I just don't want to deal with anyone right now. 

"They wanted to see you," Michele sighs, lingering in the doorway. "Are you sure you want to do this, Patrick? I'm sure they would not hold it against you to change your mind." 

I open one eye, lazily, and glance at her. "I am certain, mon amour. It is time." 

Michele nods, offering me a sad smile. "I never thought this day would come, my love. I'll tell them to come up." 

"All right." Michele leaves and I kick aside my covers. 

It is only nine in the morning. In three hours, the whole world will know what my circle of friends and family already does. 

Patrick Roy is done.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
